RP: Murderer's Row
This is an RP by me, Zeon1. Basically, you plug your OCs in, and instead of being in the safe and cozy Dragonverse, you'll be stuck in prison, accused of murder. ... have fun. The Cast Prison Guards- Zeon1 Shayoin- Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Celeria- ExtremeSSJ4 Bane- Lau the G Masuran- Zeon1 Sigarou- Cocoabean The Story Chapter 1: Initiation scene opens with the outside of the prison. A quick cut-in shows the guards surrounding the area pushing in a small group of prisoners, Shayoin: ''*struggling* LET ME GOO!!!! Guard: Ah, be quiet. You're a convicted murderer. Shayoin: WHAT????? H-how? My mothers a Good guy!!! I am too! Bane: I'm 7 feet tall and I weigh 500 lbs. If you guards touch me, YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Masuran: Calm down. Let them take us. Guard: Now, there's a good prisoner. *Handcufs Masuran* Bane: GGGRRRRR!!!! Shayoin: Let us GOOOO!!! We didnt do nothin'!!! Bane: I agree. Let us GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Roars* *The guards quickly taser them, then drag them into thier cells, dumping them* Bane: Guuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh............. Random Guard: Not so tough now, are ya? Ha! Bane: Once I get outta this cell, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shayoin: *agree's with Bane* You're asking for it, misoure. Masuran: Will you please be quiet? I'm trying to relax. Bane: Hmph! Masuran: What? Celeria: *wakes up on cell and see's two new persons* Who are you? Bane: We're prisoners, obviously. *Sits on the floor, angry* Celeria: I know that! But who are you really? What's your names? Masuran: .... Shayoin: Hmp.... C'mon *stands up andwalks over* I'm Shayoin, who are you? Bane: The name's Bane. And you might wanna back up. I don't like people in my personal space........... Sigarou: *comes from nowhere* What's goin on? Masuran: Who did you kill? I'm Masuran, by the way. *Stands up and nods* Sigarou: Some lady wouldn't give me ice cream so I killed her! *antenna spikes up* She was no good and a meanie! Karaso-chan will be mad at me. Masuran: Lucky. Sigarou: How am I lucky? *antenna shakes Masuran's hand* Masuran: A minor crime, compared to some other people here. Might get parole early if you're good. Sigarou: I killed 15 kids there too..those kids were bullying a girl! Then I blew up the apartment where Karaso-chan lived. I'll be good! Shayoin: Hello. So you killed people. Innocents, I take it. Sigarou: *loses innocence in voice* Listen, bub, no one's innocent. We all have a sliver of evil in our hearts. We had a bit more. That's why we are here. Shay: Well no DUH. And don't call me bub. Call me Shayoin or Shay. Sigarou: *regains innocence* I'm sowwy, Shay...*in corner* That was my bad self. Shay: *walks over* Hahaa No prob.. I've delt with worse *smiles* Sigarou: *ruffles hood* Okay! *antenna dances around* Bane: I destroyed a whole town. Men, women, clildren, they all died by my fists. It was great! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Masuran: *Eyes flash, shoots over to Bane, gripping him by the throat* Bane: *Smacks hand away* You trnya test me, BRO!!!!!!?????? Sigarou: Uwaa!! *falls down on Masuran and blushes* Bane: *Looks at Sigarou* Weirdo. *Looks back at Masuran* Do you even know why I destroyed that town? Sigarou: Bitch please. *antenna slaps Bane* Bane: *Grips antennas, almost ripping them* I destroyed that town cuz they destroyed my family!!!!! Masuran: *Sets down Sigarou* That's no excuse. Sigarou: *antennas sparkle as she screams in pain* OWWH...! Bane: *Lets Antennas go* I'm not the one to be messed with. I get real angry real easy............ *Walks to a corner and sits* Sigarou: You too, Bane? I have a bad girl in me named Tasani. She killed the kids but I killed the lady. *naively grins* Masuran: *Shakes head and walks to a corner* Sigarou: Masuran-kun? You ok? Masuran: ... No, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay in years. Sigarou: *visibly concerned; antenna twitches* Celeria: You are all a bunch of Psychos, the only reason I kill is because the people I killed before are and just faked to be good guys but in the end...they were jush ashes. *chuckels* Now stop talking like brats and let me rest. Sigarou: I'm not a psycho! *antenna keeps twitching* Fuck this antenna! Guards: Lights out! Everyone, into there bunks! Masuran *Sits down in bunk, turns over, not looking at anyone* Sigarou: *goes in bunk and is unable to sleep* .....*thinking* ''Its worse here than on Rodga. They all hate me! Shay: *Gets in the bunk onderneath Sigarou* Hey, you cant fall asleep either? Sigarou: *whispering, innocent look* No. Not since Tasani killed the people. Shay: Do you wanna play a game that always helped me fall asleep? Sigarou: *whispering* Game! Yay! Shay: *whispers* Listen all you have to do is say "blitz" Then I have to tell you what you want me to, a story, a thing about my life. Anything you want. Then when I'm done telling you, I say "blitz" then the same thing! Sigarou: *whispering* Blitz; a story about your life. Shay: *whispers* When I was a little girl I loved Popsicles. My mothr always said I ate to many pops (as i would call them) She made me go with out them the hottest day of the year. I almost died. Blitz: Tell me what your mom looked like. Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G Category:Roleplays Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Lau the G